


Dragon Slayer

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane and Dia go to the library for a study date. Yohane finds math and fantasy mix quite well.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Dragon Slayer

Yohane’s ideal date was probably something like a perilous trip through the underworld that involved killing a dragon or something just as terrifying. It did not have any studying. 

Still she’d dragged herself out of bed on a Saturday and walked to the station. All before eight. As expected, Dia was there already sitting on a bench just outside. Yohane stared for a moment, hesitating in her nervousness. She sure hoped she looked okay in the Gothic Lolita style dress shirt she picked out that was probably way too extravagant for this. She headed over and called out. “Hey Dia.”

Looking up from her phone, Dia smiled. “Yohane.” 

“Did you wait long?”

A quick head shake. “No, I just got here.” The half completed English lesson from some language learning app on her phone begged to differ. Yohane peaked at it quickly, utterly impressed by the difficulty level. Dia locked her phone and stood up, straightening out her red sweater. She grabbed her tote bag. “Shall we?” Dia asked, holding out her hand in a gesture for Yohane to take it.

“Y-yeah.” God, Yohane wished she wasn't so nervous all the time. Dia even went so far as to point out the cues and yet she was still uncertain. She took Dia’s hand after what felt like an eternity and the two walked in the direction of Numazu City Library. The streets were bustling with life as the world started to wake up and shops opened. 

They wandered over a bridge. Dia cast her gaze out across the water, smiling to herself for a moment before they carried on walking. The library was up ahead, stretching into the sky like the intimidating terror it was. Maybe this was hell after all and Yoahne had let death (Dia) take her right to it. Heading inside, Yohane and Dia picked out a quiet spot. Sitting down at a sleek white table, Dia pulled from her tote bag a mathematics study guide. The book was a beast that would take a great battle to defeat. It was placed down on the table and Yohane winced. She hated this part the most. 

“Okay.” Dia sighed. “Your last test was atrocious. We are going to change that.”

Yohane shrugged. If this was the hero’s journey here was the point she refused the call. “Good luck. I think I’m always going to be bad at math.”

 _“Yohane.”_ Dia’s voice was stern. “What have I told you about saying things like that?”

Shrinking into her seat she shot Dia a weary look. “That I’m feeding a negative psychological cycle?”

“And…?” Dia prompted her to continue.

“And that I shouldn’t do it?” Yohane said, finishing the answer to the question with a pout.

“Good.” Dia smiled, looking very satisfied. “Remember the language we use to describe ourselves is important.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yohane quickly brushed it aside. Dia was always like this and it was sometimes a little overbearing. She didn’t mind too much because Dia was the main reason why she wasn’t failing her classes.

Yohane took her pencil case and notepad out from her rucksack. She equipped a weapon otherwise known as a pen, clicking it at least fifty times as she waited for Dia to do something. _Click. Click. Click._ Dia cast her an amused look. She clicked her own pen twice in some sort of solidarity before opening up the study guide.

They were years and grades apart but Dia would patiently go over subjects for no other reason than she was an angel. She helped Yohane with a section, explaining whatever was needed till it was understood. Ten practice questions stood on the battlefield. 

Dia pointed to them. “Can you do these? Let me know if you need anything I’ll just be going over a few of my study notes.”

Grimacing, Yohane picked up her pen and faced fate head on. Not without a groan though. _“Fine.”_

There was a smile before Dia turned to her own notepad. All alone to face this threat, Yohane narrowed her eyes. She started to go through the first question hating every second of it. The next question was a little easier but the third was almost impossible. Eventually she tackled it and moved onto the next opponent. Her mind ended up wandering and so did her pen. Instead of writing answers she ended up etching out images from her fantasies.

“You’re doodling?” Dia asked, peeking over at Yohane’s notepad.

Caught, Yohane panicked. “S-sorry.”

“It’s alright. You’ve answered... Five questions already.” Dia gestured to the messy collection of numbers above. “You’re quite entitled to a few moments drawing if it helps.” She paused. There was a smile as she spoke again. “Is that a dragon?”

“Yeah! Made out of fractions!” Yohane slid the notepad slightly closer, showing off her creation. 

“It’s remarkable and very creative.” Dia stared at her adoringly for a few seconds. “Alright, Dragon slayer, you’ve got some more questions to answer, yes?”

“Yep!” Yohane beamed, getting fired up. The enthusiasm ebbed as soon as she looked at the next question. Suppressing her groan, Yohane resigned herself to answering it. Somehow she was triumphant. With all ten questions answered she looked to Dia for approval and praise. 

“Oh? You’ve answered them…” Dia gently took the notepad, her eyes critically scanning it over. “Let’s see…” 

Yohane clicked her pen a few times as she waited. It wasn’t long but it felt like an eon. 

Eventually Dia broke the silence. “You’ve gotten nine correct. This ones wrong, it should have been twenty six. See here?” She pointed to some workings out on question three, explaining what went wrong before gently patting Yohane’s head. “You fought well. They were some tough foes after all.” 

Yohane’s breath hitched. Dia was praising her and had adopted the fantasy metaphors just like that. It was a little too much. Whining, Yohane pushed Dia’s hand away. A second later she wanted the attention back but it was too late it was already gone.

Dia was staring at her, an amused and loving smile on her face. She turned the page of the study guide. “On to the next topic. How well do you know this one?”

Glancing over the text and numbers that all blurred together, Yohane winced. “Not a fucking clue.”

“That’s alright, I’ll go over it with you if you like? Unless you think you’ve got this?”

“Can’t we just… Finish now and go get some hot chocolate?” Yohane knew it was a hopeless relent. Still she tried her luck anyway although that never worked out.

Dia found it amusing. “Oh no. There’s lots more battles to come.” Her lips curled up into an almost sadistic smile. “I hope you’re prepared.” 

Yohane gulped for Dia was the fiercest opponent of them all. Her resolve was dwindling. Yohane’s hope faded. It was just so much math and Yohane didn’t want to learn any of it. Her shoulders slumped and thoughts spiraled.

“Come on.” Dia’s voice cut across. Sharp as a sword’s blade. “You can do this. I know you can.”

It took a few seconds to gather herself together but Yohane picked up her pen once again. She tried to let Dia’s faith fuel her as she moved onto the next topic. It only half worked. Yohane started to go through it herself but got stuck after a while. Asking for help she waited nervously and Dia, patient as ever, explained the part she couldn't understand. 

Eventually it clicked like Yohane’s pen. 

**Author's Note:**

> dfghjdfghkjdf they are both such nerds my gOD


End file.
